


Aziraphale (a name that begs reverence)

by zerodaryls



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Ficlet, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, No actual sex, Post-Coital, Post-Sex Scene, Praise Kink, Teasing, Who the fuck invented the word "coital" and why do we still use it, Worship, okay i'm obsessed with the fact that that's already a tag lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodaryls/pseuds/zerodaryls
Summary: Fluffy lil ficlet inspired by thepostI made about how lovely Aziraphale's name is.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Aziraphale (a name that begs reverence)

They’ve just finished a steamy afternoon session in the bedroom, the angel’s name still falling in breathless sighs from Crowley’s lips, when Aziraphale rolls back over on top of Crowley, holding himself up on his forearms so he can look into the demon’s eyes. “I do love how you say my name,” he says, running his gaze in a flitting pattern from yellow eyes to reddened lips, as though he can’t decide which to focus on.

Crowley, thoroughly blissed out, gives a lazy smile and starts rubbing Aziraphale’s back with both hands. “Oh? How do I say it?”

Aziraphale breathes a sigh, settling on those yellow eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. I can’t describe it. You... You make it sound so... holy.”

“You _are_ holy.”

Aziraphale heaves an exasperated sigh. “Well, yes, I’m an _angel_ , but...” He shakes his head, that tender gaze taking him over once again. “You make it sound as though... as though...”

“As though you’re a god,” Crowley suggests, only it sounds more like a statement.

Aziraphale blushes, averting his gaze to the demon’s sweat-glistening chest. “That’s sacrilege, Crowley.”

Crowley just shrugs, too swept up in the softness of the moment to crack any mischievous smiles or make any quips about sacrilege being part of a demon’s job description. “You’re my god.”

“ _Crowley_!”

There’s the smirk the angel had been expecting. “Oh, come on, angel, I know how you love to be worshipped. How you love to have me on my knees in front of you.” Aziraphale has to look away, his face flushed pink. Crowley cranes his neck and presses a kiss to the delicate space where Aziraphale’s neck meets his shoulder. “And you deserve it, you know,” he mumbles against soft flesh. “You deserve to be worshipped. Every bit of you.”

“Crowley...” Aziraphale leans into the touch. 

“Mm, you do. You beautiful, clever, precious angel.” More kisses, growing wetter, sloppier by the second. “If ever there was anyone so deserving of praise...”

Aziraphale whimpers. The arms that had been holding him up give out, and he collides with Crowley’s chest, his head coming to rest on the demon’s left shoulder.

Crowley gives a tender chuckle, continuing to rub the angel’s back. He turns his head to press a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead. “I _revere_ you, angel. _My_ angel. My _Aziraphale_.” The angel groans at that, the sound vibrating against Crowley’s neck. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? _Aziraphale_.” A louder groan, and the angel brings his hand up to grasp pointlessly at Crowley’s hair. The demon laughs as he continues speaking the angel’s name, his voice like light. “Aziraphale,” he says, peppering the angel with more kisses to the forehead, “Aziraphale,” to the cheek, “ _Aziraphale_.” He raises the angel’s head so he can kiss him on those quivering, pink lips. He then lowers his voice to a whisper, and presses his mouth to the angel’s ear. “ _Aziraphale_.” He grins at the groan this brings out of the name’s owner.

“If you keep doing that,” the angel breathes, “I’m going to get all worked up again.”

Crowley giggles, clearly amused. “What, are you gonna come just from hearing your name?”

“I just might,” Aziraphale says, his voice thick with some combination of love and need and exhaustion from all the needy loving he’d already gotten up to that day.

Crowley smirks. “Oh, _Aziraphale_ ,” he coos, as a demon does when given the delightful opportunity to cause some mischief for his Love. “Aziraphale, my angel, my _god_.”

Aziraphale shudders and frowns into the crook of Crowley’s neck. “That’s a bit too much, my dear.”

“Sorry. So sorry, _Aziraphale_. How can I make it up to you, _Aziraphale_?”

Aziraphale smacks the side of Crowley’s head just hard enough to make a point, and the demon giggles in response. “ _Crowley_.”

“Mm,” Crowley says, trying and failing to keep a straight face. “I love how you say my name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://zerodaryls.tumblr.com/) for more of my bullshit! (:  
> (Reblog this ficlet as a text post [here](https://zerodaryls.tumblr.com/post/612447324656009216/theyve-just-finished-a-steamy-afternoon-session).)


End file.
